


While You Were Sleeping

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: He needs a little light for what he intends to do.





	While You Were Sleeping

The room is dark, and the only sounds heard coming from Sam's breathing and of the air conditioning.

Dean gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom, turning on the light.

He needs a little light for what he intends to do.

Returning to the bedroom, Dean watches his little brother lying on the bed. Sam is deeply asleep, although the cause is the alcohol abuse.

After Sam left Stanford his sleep patterns had always been irregular. First were the nightmares and visions, then the demon blood, Sam soulless, post-cage hallucinations, and now Lucifer's return.

It's satisfying to see him so quiet, even more with his non-fraternal intentions.

Earlier they decided to drink, and it didn't take long for Sam to get drunk. The kid has improved his resistance over the years, though he's still no match for his big brother.

For Dean's amusement, Sam is a happy drunk and today was no different. However, even laughing uncontrollably, Dean's erection grew up with every article of clothing taken from his brother's body when he started a clumsy striptease.

By the time Sam finally got naked, and Dean thought the fun was going to start, his little brother fell on his stomach on the bed, beginning to snore lightly.

Frustrated, Dean stood up, took off his underwear, and switched off the lights, lying next to Sam on the king size bed. That was when the idea came up.

Now, standing by the bed, Dean admires the shape sprawled on it. Sam is beautiful, still Dean knows he can't even bring himself to say the word out loud. Not yet.

The half-light allows Dean to visualize his brother's features: wide shoulders, ripped abs, buttocks that fit perfectly in his hands and the feminine hair that Dean loves secretly – perfect to be pulled during sex. He is pretty like this, totally open and vulnerable to his big brother’s desires.

Besides, there is a sweetness in his brother; he’s the kind of guy who likes flowers on important dates, candlelight dinners and hold hands in the cinema. Dean, obviously, finds it all very gay and despite this he makes exceptions for his brother. The funny thing is that he ends up enjoying Sam's reactions: his shyness whenever someone notices the two of them and the blush on his cheeks. His little brother is adorable.

Dean kneels on the bed and carefully puts his hand on Sam’s ass, tracing his buttocks with the fingers. Sam likes to work out when he can, and the result is a nice round ass, perfect to be fucked.

Carefully, he opens Sam's legs, bending his brother’s right knee a little. Then he caresses the soft skin, giving a kiss on the ass he's about to fuck – his cock is throbbing between his legs. Dean presses his thumbs along the crease, spreading it and beginning to open his little brother. He doesn’t want him to be sore tomorrow. Not much, at least.

For some reason, while Dean prepares his brother for his dick, he thinks of all the other times that Sam submitted to him so beautifully. He has one thing for the way his brother likes to be subdued in bed; Sam's always happy to let Dean fuck him. And even when Dean has to put some effort into it, they end up the same way, with Sam natural submission to Dean.

The preparation is done efficiently, but Dean prefers seeing Sam's face while he fucks him, so he moves his little brother gingerly on his back.

He parts Sam’s legs wide, pulling on his thighs until they are draped across his lap. More lube is added, and Dean’s watching in fascination as he pushes his cock into his little brother slowly. The member is swallowed completely by the shelter that is his little brother – ready to welcome him into his irreplaceable heat and tightness.

Dean starts with slow impulses and then gradually increasing the pace. With every thrust Dean can feel his cock press deeper inside the wonderful heat of his little brother, who keeps sleeping soundly, completely unresponsive and pliant to whatever his big brother planned for him.

He’s so fucked up and shouldn’t be doing this; nevertheless, his brother is irresistible. Not to mention that sex is a part of Dean, just like his brother, and the two together bring ahead of the most sordid desires in him.

Dean can’t stop touching him, running his strong hands over every inch of Sam’s skin. He runs his fingers through Sam’s flaccid cock; it fits perfectly in the Dean’s palm, small and delicate this way. His fingers explore it carefully.

It's so different from when his brother is awake, and a few touches are enough to make him hard. Also, usually, Sam can keep up his erection for as long as he's being fucked. Consequently, Dean doesn't have the opportunity to enjoy Sam in this state, even when it’s just blowjobs and handjobs. So, he’s ravishing with delight because of it.

Deciding to make good use of his tongue as well, Dean moves it in a circular motion around Sam's brown nipples, which are too sensitive when he's awake – the slightest stimulation makes him moan loudly.

At the beginning of their relationship Sam had kept tight control on his reactions, but after so many years under the Dean's experienced hands, he's no longer ashamed of it, just letting go and showing his brother how much he likes the stimulation on the little buttons.

A few more licks, and Dean lift his head up, staring at the sleeping man. As expected, his little brother's face remains impassive, with his mouth a little open and his breathing at the same calm rhythm.

_The typical sleeping beauty_ , Dean thinks and smiles.

He continues exploring the relaxed body in front of him, his touches so gentle. Dean moves his hands skillfully until reaching his brother's muscular thighs, but thin when compared to Sam's upper body. His physique resembles that of a swimmer, and Dean appreciates this immensely.

Dean has already fucked a lot of people in his life, both men and women, and nothing resembles the pleasure he feels when he's inside of Sam. He never gets tired of it.

He puts his hands on the back of Sam's thighs, folding him practically in half, which allows deeper penetration.

Suddenly, his little brother turns his head to the side, and Dean stops his movements, looking for any sign that he's awake. To his relief, he continues sleeping. Sighing with satisfaction, he resumes his movements, his thrusts slow, yet steady.

Then, Dean feels something is out. He can't define what it is and continues his thrusts at a faster pace, the tightness around his cock perfectly.

Suddenly he realizes what's wrong with the scene.

_The sounds are missing._

Sam’s moans, initially of pain and then of pleasure, as well as his voice asking for what he wants: "Stronger, Dean," "Right there," "Faster." Dean misses it, but he also appreciates this new quietude and the reason behind it.

In fact, his brother didn't consent to a cock inside him right now, and Dean feels powerful because this is wrong.

Deep down, he knows he should have asked for permission from his little brother, however he thinks about the only time he actually asked to fuck Sam and that bring a smile on his lips; it was fifteen years ago, when he took away Sam's virginity.

In addition, Dean is aware he isn’t an example for anyone. His greatest virtue is loyalty to his little brother and this is more than enough for him.

Now his gaze is fixed on Sam’s prone figure, especially on his face that remains totally relaxed in sleep.

Dean drops his head against his little brother’s forehead, breathing in Sam's unique scent. Then he traces the contour of his red lips with his tongue and wishes Sam could respond to the kiss. He loves kissing his brother, and to see Sam fall apart under him, but this is going to have to wait another day, when Sam is awake to take part.

Rolling his hips vaguely, he fucks Sam on his cock, one hand moving to Sam’s waist while the other holds a long leg open. He keeps his impulses slow, thrusting long and smooth, loving every second of the pleasure he’s feeling while Sam’s hole is taking his member so easy.

He knows he wouldn’t last long, and soon he feels the familiar tingling sensation build up in his lower belly, ready to explode anytime.

So, he grabs Sam’s hips, grunting and pounding into him harder until he comes inside his passive brother.

Dean practically collapses on top of his little brother, breathless. The orgasm consuming him for a long time. He stays like this for a couple of minutes, before pulling away and releasing his hold on Sam’s body.

With a smile curling at the corner of his mouth, Dean presses two fingers deep into the well-fucked asshole, which is swollen and full of come, spreading it around.

His possessive side wants Sam to sleep like this for the rest of the night, filled with his seed, but common sense prevails. Furthermore, he doesn’t want to deal with a probably pissed-off little brother in the morning.

Reluctantly, Dean gets out of bed and grabs a cloth from the bathroom to clean them both before maneuvering Sam into a more comfortable sleeping position. Only then does he switch-off the light, laying down on the bed and wrapping his right arm around Sam’s waist.

Dean sighs satisfied.

There will be a little brother to deal with in the morning. There will be consequences of his actions to be resolved. But, for now, Dean enjoys the effects of the pleasure he still feels through his body.

 


End file.
